Questions and a wedding dress
by Music of the wind
Summary: takes place after Love and regret. Zoey is taking a nap in her dormn room. Some one leaves her a package. Inside is the prettiest dress she has ever seen. What happens when an old dorm adviser wants revenge?


Questions and a wedding dress

**Questions and a wedding dress**

Zoey had never been happier it was her senior year at PCA. In a year and a half she would be getting married. She lay on her bed in her dorm room dreaming. She was barely awake when someone knocked on the door and left a large box for her.

When Zoey woke up she found Lola pulling a beautiful white and pink dress out of a box. Zoey had been dreaming of a dress that had looked just like that to wear for her wedding. Even though something about the dress didn't smell right she still tried it on.

Lola said "Zoey you look beautiful in that dress. I'm going to get Quinn so she can give her opinion to."

Zoey said "I think I'm going to change out of the dress for right now. I'm not feeling very well. Tell Chase that I ate something that didn't agree with me for lunch. I don't want him to worry."

Lola said "Zoey I'm worried about you. You were fine until you tried on that dress. Do you know who left the package?"

Zoey said "I was asleep and heard someone come into the room. I assumed it was you and didn't wake up. I guess I should have been more careful and locked the door before I took a nap."

Lola said "Zoey don't blame yourself! How long before you woke up was the box dropped off? If it was less then two hours he might still be in the building."

Zoey said "the box must have been dropped off only a few minutes before you came into the room Lola. I think I need to lie down."

Before Lola could say anything Zoey passed out on the floor! Lola was struggling not to panic she didn't want to have to deal with hospitals or doctor's questions. So she called the one person who wouldn't ask questions Lola called Logan.

Logan was having dinner with Quinn. So she left a message on his voicemail telling him to call her as soon as he could. Lola didn't want to leave Zoey passed out on the floor so she carried her to the nurse. Then she went to go tell Chase what happened and hoped that Michael would be there to comfort him.

Lola ran to the boys' dorm tears were pouring down her cheeks because she couldn't hold them back any longer. To her relief Michael answered the door. He smiled at Lola but his smile faded when he saw the tears shining on her face.

Michael asked "Lola is everything alright? Zoey was supposed to meet Chase at Sushi Rocks an hour ago. There better be a good reason that she's standing him up! I've never heard him sound so depressed."

Lola struggled to keep her voice steady when she said "Michael you have to believe me! Zoey is passed out in the nurse's office right now! I'll explain everything after she wakes up."

Michael frowned his voice was steady but he had a look of panic on his face. He wanted to know what happened but he figured that there was a good reason why Lola wasn't telling him what happened to Zoey right away.

When they reached the nurse's office Lola went inside first. Zoey was unconscious. The first thing that the nurse said was that Zoey's eyes had been watering pretty badly before she passed out. The nurse asked whether anyone had touched the dress besides Zoey and had noticed anything strange about it.

Lola said "the dress didn't look strange but it did smell like gasoline and plastic. Zoey had already tried on the dress before I noticed the smell."

The nurse said "was the box the dress was in familiar to you? Was in addressed to Zoey only or for all of the girls in your dorm?"

Lola said "the writing on the box was not familiar to me. It was addressed to Zoey but she and I have an agreement. That if we don't order something and a box comes for one of us the person who didn't receive a package is allowed to open it. I guess I should have been more careful when I smelled something funny."

The nurse said "This wasn't your fault. I should tell you that she's not doing well though. Her heart rate is way below normal and she's barely breathing."

Lola started to cry the nurse put her arms around her. Then Chase burst into the room he pushed through the nurse and knelt down beside Zoey on the floor.

He was quiet for a long time before he said "I want to know what happened to my girlfriend now! Lola why didn't you tell me sooner that she was hurt? Oh my god is she going to be alright? Zoe its Chase can you hear me? You have to be alright I love you please don't die on me."

The nurse said "Mr. Matthews she's in a traumatic state right now. She tried on a dress and passed out. Lola brought her to me and I'm doing everything I can."

Chase sighed and touched Zoey's face gently. He wanted a better answer like she'd just eaten some bad sushi or was dehydrated. He didn't want to believe that she was lying on that bed possibly dieing. Lola watched Chase sit with Zoey and wanted to tell him that she would be fine. The truth was that Lola wasn't so sure herself.

It was late at night before Chase and Lola left the nurse. Chase had to be dragged away from Zoey's beside.

Lola said "Chase I know that this wasn't easy for you. Zoey would want you to move on with your life even if something happened to her."

Chase said "Lola you don't get it do you. I love her when you love someone you never stop. I can't bear to see her lying on that bed everyday! She didn't even stir when I said I loved her."

Lola sighed and said "how am I going to tell Quinn and Nicole. Nicole and Zoey are really close. James doesn't know either. I can't do this alone Chase I just can't."

Chase held Lola while she sobbed. The truth was he felt like crying himself. Zoey was his girlfriend and she was dying. He didn't tell Lola what he was thinking he just rubbed her back until they got to her dorm room.

When Chase got to his dorm Michael and James were sitting on the single bed. James's eyes were red and he looked scared. Chase knew just by looking at his face that he knew about Zoey.

Michael said "Chase you alright man? I know this is hard for you. It's hard on all of us but you are supposed to marry her next year. This isn't helping is it I'm sorry man I just don't know what to say."

Chase said "you don't have to say anything because words won't wake her up! I just need her to wake up. I love her if she dies I don't know what I'll do!"

Then Logan came into the room and said "Chase I thought you and Zoey were on a date tonight. Lola left a voice mail but she was sobbing so I couldn't understand her. I was wondering if she told you what was wrong."

Chase said "Zoey might be dieing! Not that you would care Logan. You hate her I know it! I'm going to take a shower and try to tell myself that Zoey will live to see her wedding day."

Michael said "Chase calm down freaking out isn't going to wake her up anymore than talking about it. I know you're having a hard time but you have friends who are willing to talk to you."

Chase said "Michael just go see Lola. You never know when someone will try to take her from you. That freak that sent the box to Zoey might send another. I should let Dean Rivers know and Coco so that they watch the mail coming in. I won't let this happen to any other girl at PCA."

Logan said "Chase I don't hate Zoey. I'm sorry about what happened. The next time you go see her I'll go with you. It might be easier if you had someone beside you."

Meanwhile a figure wearing a dark cloak was sneaking away from PCA campus. He had done it. He had delivered the dress. Maybe now Mira would respect him. Chase was coming outside to talk to Dean Rivers when he saw Mira's son running away from campus.

Chase said "stop show yourself! If you're the freak that hurt my girlfriend I'll kill you!"

Chase pulled down the hood and stared in shock when he saw that it was Mark. He closed his eyes hoping that this was all a dream.

Mark's voice shook when he said "my mother forced me to do it! Please don't kill me! I just wanted my mom to love me! Do you know what its like to hear that your mom was fired and then wants you to help get revenge?"

Chase felt his anger melt away. He said "Mark was Mira your mother? I know it must be stressful for you to have a mother like that. I'm not going to kill you even though that dress that you left for Zoey might cause her to die. I really don't think you wanted to do this. Come with me. I want you to go see Zoey and tell her that you left the dress."

Mark said "Chase I'm sorry. I didn't know what mom was asking me to do. I thought it would just stink really badly. I want to make things up to you."

Chase said "telling me the truth makes up for it. As long as Zoey lives I will forgive you."

Mark followed Chase to the nurse. Chase went in with Mark. Then something amazing happened! When Chase touched Zoey's arm she sat up and said "Chase did I miss dinner? I'm so sorry someone left a dress for me and then I must have fallen asleep."

Chase said "thank god you're alright! Mark has something to tell you. He's the one who left the dress."

Zoey said "Mark why did you do that? A lot of people could have been seriously hurt. I'm really confused Chase."

Chase was so happy he was crying. He hugged Zoey and said "I can't wait a year for you and me to get married. Let's get married in two weeks. I love you."

Zoey said "Chase we talked about this last year I'm not ready. I thought you understood I love you."

Mark said "Zoey I'm sorry about the dress but I can fix it. I picked it because I thought you'd like it. I want to make it up to you."

Zoey said "Chase I'm going to have to stay here for a few days. In six months you and I will get married. I promise I love you!


End file.
